


depart, arrive

by tookumade



Series: SportsFest - 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: You tell yourself that the past six months have been easy, that this time away from Osamu has been good for you both, that you didn’t spend every day being reminded by little things that he wasn’t there, that you didn’t constantly research flights to and from and wish you had more leave from work.You’re a liar.





	depart, arrive

**Author's Note:**

> SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 3 prompt:
> 
>  **Ship/Character:** Kita Shinsuke  &/ Either Miya OR Suna Rintarou &/ Miya Osamu OR Kunimi Akira &/ Kageyama Tobio OR Matsukawa Issei &/ Oikawa Tooru OR Matsukawa Issei &/ Hanamaki Takahiro OR Kozume Kenma &/ Hinata Shouyou
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Most likely to be in an LDR: Filler's pick

You tell yourself that the past six months have been easy, that this time away from Osamu has been good for you both, that you didn’t spend every day being reminded by little things that he wasn’t there, that you didn’t constantly research flights to and from and wish you had more leave from work.

You’re a liar.

You tell yourself that when you finally see Osamu at the airport, you’ll be cool about it all. You’ll stride casually over to him with a smile, hug him, and ask him how his flight was. You’ll both snark about something and tease each other, and then you’ll suggest that you both grab something to eat on the way home, and things will be back to normal. He won’t know that you have been lying to yourself for the past six months.

But you are a liar, and not a very good one, at that. Osamu knows you better than anyone, so you’d have to be an incredible actor to fool him.

Unfortunately, you are not an incredible actor. You are hardly even a good actor.

You look up and see him exiting the gates, suitcase in tow and large duffel bag on his shoulder, and he looks around for you. You take a deep breath and stand up so he can see you better. There’s a wild swooping in your stomach, but you can fight that back, you can be cool about all this, you can—

Osamu sees you, and a familiar smile breaks across his face and he starts making his way to you. Your resolve crumbles and you half-walk and half-run to him. You reach each other quickly, Osamu drops his bag to the floor, and you put your arms around him and hug him close and bury your face against his shoulder. He laughs a little and hugs you back, and says a soft, “Hey.”

The past six months have not been easy, and you think he can feel that by the way you’re holding onto him like you’ll never let go.

But he pulls away first, and reluctantly, you raise your head. You force a half-smile, half-smirk—you have maybe three seconds before he reads you like an open book.

“How was your flight?” you say, breaking eye contact. You reach for his suitcase, fumbling for the handle lock for an unnecessary length of time. You can feel him watching you, wordless and searching, and you think that even if you were the finest actor in the country, you still couldn’t fool him. “Did you have something to eat? No, scratch that—did you clear the plane of all their snacks, because I’ll be disappointed if you didn’t get your money’s worth, you know. But if you’re still hungry, we can grab a burger on the way back to—”

You feel him step closer to you, feel his hands brush your face, then reach behind your neck, and pull you towards him. He presses his forehead to yours and you—you feel like you’re the one coming home after a long time away, instead. Your hands clutch at his arms, and you close your eyes.

“I’m home,” Osamu says after a moment, and you breathe.

“Welcome home,” you say, quiet, almost lost in the bustle of the airport, but he hears you, and you open your eyes again to a fondness in his smile only ever reserved for you.

You are not a good liar, but maybe this is okay.

You take his suitcase, and Osamu shoulders his duffel bag again. Together, after six long months, you leave the airport.


End file.
